


Mandy Hale

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Mama Hale - Freeform, Sadface, mummy hale feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro to Mandy Hale </p><p>Originally part of the Andy + Em verse but I changed my mind and I don't want anyone to be dead so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy Hale

Mandy Hale was the alpha.

 

She was a mother. A godmother. An aunt. A niece. A sister. A friend.

 

She had one daughter and one son.

 

She was happily married.

 

She liked to lie on the grass, behind the Hale family house, and watch the clouds.

 

She liked maple syrup and silly romcoms.

 

She had a best friend named Emma.

 

She had a tattoo.

 

She bit her nails.

 

She loved to sing and didn’t care that she couldn’t.

 

She smiled a lot.

 

And she always smelled like home.

 

 

 

Derek stares up at the clouds and smiles as he remembers the sound of his mother’s laugh, the way she would pull him into her arms and kiss his head. Just little things.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and while you’re here you should check out Break It Yourself by Andrew Bird it’s a really great album.


End file.
